


Vacation

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke and Lando end up in a very unexpected place.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post.](http://clonesrightsactivist.tumblr.com/post/171600653995/i-hope-luke-and-lando-are-having-a-good-time-on)

Luke had never been on a holiday before, so when Lando suggested they take a trip, he jumped at the chance and ended up planning the whole thing. Except, in his excitement, he didn’t exactly do much research on their destination. The pictures looked beautiful and the name, Miusas, sounded suitably unusual enough for him to book it straight away. 

However, he realised his mistake pretty much as soon as they landed. 

“Uh, this is....interesting.” Lando was curiously looking around at the various naked people who were strolling around the stunning surroundings without a care in the world. He seemed to be struggling not to laugh. “Not what I was expecting.” 

“I...it’s a _nudist colony?”_ Luke hurriedly pulled out his comms device and scrolled through it. “I swear it didn’t say that.”

“Are you sure? Because...that would be a very important detail for them to leave out.” Lando teased, before giving up and burst out laughing. 

“Oh...wait, no...it does say.” Luke said, flushing with embarrassment. “Miusas - Freedom from everything, especially clothing.”

“So you didn’t intend for us to come here?”

“No!” Luke blurted indignantly. “I thought it looked nice...ugh, I’m sorry.”

Lando nudged him with his shoulder, “Hey, don’t be sorry. This is already far more hilarious than I thought this vacation would be.” 

“What shall we do?” Luke glanced at Lando, who just shrugged. “I mean...we’re here, so....maybe we should just...have a go?” 

Lando looked at him carefully, “Ah, what the- .... sure, ok, ok. Let’s do this.”

They grinned at each other and tentatively headed into the resort.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
